In many types of electronic apparatus, and especially for rugged environment aircraft and space craft applications, it is desirable to provide test connectors so that mating connectors can be temporarily attached thereto for testing of the circuits prior to final use. Also, because of the type of use to which the apparatus is being applied, it is desirable to hardwire connections prior to the final use or final flight. Because of the requirements for testing prior to final flight and hardwired connections at the time of the final flight, it is desirable to incorporate a system wherein the testing can be done with temporary mating connectors and hardwired connections can then be substituted for the test connectors. This must be accomplished while minimizing the size and weight of the system.